


take me where you go

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, mando's not good with his feelings but he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: You and the child were huddled around the fire pit snuggled in your individual blankets as you helped the tot eat, smiling at his enjoyment of the food. You held a hand to your swollen belly and smiled, a quick wave of excitement for the arrival of the little one washing over you. Noises coming from the kid pulled you out of your thoughts as you noticed him wriggling and pointing his arms to the nearby clearing, where you could make out a figure faintly in the distance. As he approached the two of you, you were able to recognize the figure as Din.He wasn't wearing his helmet.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	take me where you go

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr request:
> 
> i would love an imagine of you and mando expecting and you guys having an argument about him still upholding the creed/keeping the helmet on so he basically tells you to leave and agh i’m just in super angsty mood 😅 but maybe a fluff ending for the sake of everyone else reading 😂

It wasn't long after you joined the clan of two and getting close to Din that you fell pregnant. Months of mutual pining between you and the Mandalorian that led to a much needed steamy turn of events between the two of you. It was awkward at first, the two of you just being partners and you being the occassional babysitter when needed. Neither of you expected things to go as far as they did, but it was a blessing in disguise as the dynamic between the two of you changed. Din was more protective of you than he normally was, and he always made sure you were taken care of before going on longer jobs.

As you inched closer to the end of your pregnancy you both decided to settle on a small terrestrial planet not far from the edge of the galaxy, where the two of you could raise the child and his soon to be sibling, and where Din could choose to retire if he pleases.

That was a conversation neither of you wanted to have. It was enough that your hormones had you worried for his safety more often than usual, but the last thing you wanted was for both of the children to miss out on childhood or be exposed to how dangerous Din's line of work could be. You both managed to dodge the question for as long as you could, but with your due date almost a cycle away it was a topic that needed to be discussed. And soon.

Din was outside tinkering with the ship when you found him, your hormones not helping your growing nervousness. You sighed to yourself before walking over to him, thanking Maker that he didn't notice you until you put a hand on his shoulder. Tensing slightly before relaxing and turning to face you, you could feel the smile on his face behind the helmet.

“Is everything okay?” He asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, everything's fine. Kind of.” You spoke the last word quietly and Din tilted his head at you.

“What do you mean by 'kind of'?” He asked.

You let out a sigh. “I should've waited until you weren't busy.”

“It's fine.” Din set down the tools in his hand before taking a seat on the toolbox nearby, patting the space next to him. You paused before joining him. “What's wrong _kar’ta_ _?”_

A beat.

“You're not hurt are you? Nothing happened to the baby?” You shook your head.

“I... I'm just worried about you keeping the helmet on for the baby. I know you want to respect the code but I don't want our baby growing up and only knowing their dad as a man in a helmet. The child and I don't even know what you look like outside of the helmet.”

Din took a pause for himself and let out a deep sigh of his own. This was a conversation he expected but wasn't ready to have. You were right, part of him did want to uphold the code since he'd managed to uphold it for so long but god, finding the kid and then finding you and then you ending up pregnant? It all happened so fast for him that he wasn't prepared.

“I... I don't know...” He started.

“Please don't tell me 'This is the way'.” Your hormones had triggered your frustration and you tried your best to keep calm, but the pot was ready to boil over at this point. “You say that every time.”

Din sighed as you stood up and made your way back to the ship, heading straight for the bunk as you started to feel lightheaded. The child had waddled over once he sensed your presence and made uppy arms, immediately curling into your side after you picked him up and drifted off to sleep.

The ship was empty when you woke up, which was expected. Din was either out on a job or avoiding the conversation, or lack there-of, from earlier. It made you wonder if choosing this life with him was even what you wanted if he had a habit of leaving when things got difficult. You shook the thoughts from your head as you started on dinner, instinctively making enough for the three of you in case he came back soon.

You and the child were huddled around the fire pit snuggled in your individual blankets as you helped the tot eat, smiling at his enjoyment of the food. You held a hand to your swollen belly and smiled, a quick wave of excitement for the arrival of the little one washing over you. Noises coming from the kid pulled you out of your thoughts as you noticed him wriggling and pointing his arms to the nearby clearing, where you could make out a figure faintly in the distance. As he approached the two of you, you were able to recognize the figure as Din.

He wasn't wearing his helmet.

The child waddled to his legs once he was in a close enough proximity but all you could do was look at him. Your eyes watered as you took in all his features at once, unable to stop the smile from creeping up on your face. You finally got to see the father of your child for the first time, face to face. Standing up you made your way over to him and he wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled softly into your head. “I was scared to break the code but I understand our child can't grow up like that. Everything happened so fast and I didn't expect it or know what to do. I know that I wanna keep my family safe and happy more than anything.”

“I love you Din.” You smiled up at him. “You can be difficult at times, but I love you.”


End file.
